Sayonara
by Saun
Summary: Why do we only see Neptune's body go up in a bubble in the anime?


Sayonara  
by Saun harukanmichiru@hotmail.com  
Rated: R  
Romance: Haruka and Michiru  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Company do not belong to me. I just   
borrowed them for a bit.  
  
A storm raged on the surface of the planet Neptune, but inside  
the castle Triton the princess was warm, dry and miserable. Candlelight   
flickered in the dimly lit room, creating small dancing shadows on the  
royal blue brocade. Neptune delicately cut a piece of fruit and took a   
tiny bit. As she smoothed her aqua silk dress, she looked around her   
at the room. It was so large for only one person. It had been at least  
350 years since she'd last entertained anyone and even longer since   
she'd seen...her. Neptune banished any more thoughts from her head.   
Sighing, she rose and moved in front of the fire. Earlier she had   
thought she felt something, an evil presence near the moon, but the   
feeling had suddenly disappeared and her communicator had remained   
silent. She dismissed her feeling of foreboding with a slight shake of  
her head. She wondered again if peace would ever come to the galaxy.   
Maybe then she could be together with the one she had loved forever.   
She shook her head to clear her mind; these thoughts did nothing but   
make her miserable. She moved back to the table and curled up in the   
large chair at the head.  
  
Suddenly the dining room door flew open and slammed against the  
wall. Neptune's heart skipped a beat and she rose from her chair.   
Sailor Uranus stood framed in the doorway rain soaked and battle worn.  
Her eyes were burning with emotion that mirrored Neptune's own pain.   
Her uniform was torn in places and there was a trickle of blood running  
down her side. The two lovers stood transfixed drinking in the sight of  
each other. Uranus broke the silence "It's been too long," she said,  
her voice low and husky.   
  
She pushed off the doorframe and moved towards Neptune, who was   
almost to her. Uranus took her lover around the waist and lifted her up  
to place her on the edge of the long table. Neptune had already woven   
her arms around her partner's neck. Uranus caught her under the knees   
and lifted her legs until they were locked around her waist. In the   
meantime she plied Neptune with kiss after searing kiss. Busy hands   
pushed the aqua skirt up and out of the way. When the bodice refused to  
reveal its secrets, it was promptly ripped down the middle. Uranus   
eased onto Neptune and the two senshi rocked together until they both   
found release in the sweet culmination of pleasure.  
  
Gasping and exhausted Uranus lay limply in her lover's embrace;   
Neptune's hand was idly playing in her short hair. Slowly Uranus raised   
up on one elbow and regarded her partner, "I love you, Neptune. We   
can't go on this way only seeing each other every 500 years."   
  
"I know," was the quiet reply. Neptune felt something sticky on  
her belly. "Uranus! You're bleeding, darling, let me help you." She   
reached for some napkins and pressed them to her lover's side. Uranus   
grunted in pain and lifted herself off of Neptune and eased down beside  
her.   
  
"You fought today." It was a statement not a question.   
  
"Yes, it was a small daimon and so I didn't contact you."   
  
"Uranus, this is going to need stitches, I wish you had called  
me."   
  
Uranus took her hand and kissed it softly, "It was really   
nothing, Love. You would have been bored."   
  
"Well, we could have fought together at least."   
Neptune took in her and Uranus' state of dress or rather undress and   
decided against calling for the servants. She walked over to the   
fireplace and touched the spring-loaded release for the castle's secret  
passage. The concealed doorway soundlessly opened and Neptune turned to  
her partner, "Come on let's get you taken care of."   
  
-------------------------------Two days later--------------------------  
  
  
Two wet and giggling senshi toppled into the large bed. They had just   
finished swimming in Neptune's huge bathtub and were now settling down  
for their afternoon "nap". They rolled until Neptune's head was   
pillowed on Uranus' shoulder. Both women were content and happier   
than they had been in a long time. Neptune got a thoughtful look on   
her face and Uranus knew she had something she wanted to discuss on   
her mind.  
  
"Uranus?"  
  
"Yes, love?" Uranus was teasing the sensitive web of flesh between  
Neptune's fingers.  
  
"What made you decide to come see me now? You never have before."   
It was true. While their strong feelings kept them together, their duty  
as sailor senshi had forced them to live apart. For them it was   
actually easier if they didn't see each other often. This alone made   
the pain of continual separation more bearable.  
  
"Actually, Pluto suggested it."  
  
"Pluto? When did you see her?"  
  
Uranus realized that she had made a mistake.  
  
"It was a difficult battle! She had to help you. You were in   
danger and you didn't call me." Neptune rolled out of bed and strode   
to her armoire. She flung open the door, dragged out her suitcase and   
began tossing clothes onto the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Uranus demanded. She too rose from the bed.  
She was gloriously nude and Michiru froze mid fling to admire her   
beauty.   
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"What! You live here!"  
  
" I know that!" She snapped back. Neptune's gaze suddenly   
softened. ""I have to go to the Moon for a few days by order of the   
queen. We have to plan the Princess' coming of age ball."  
  
"She has plenty of advisors and state coordinators to help her  
with that. Besides, they have parties every night." Uranus wrapped her   
arms around Neptune and nuzzled her neck. "Stay here with me," she   
cajoled.  
  
Neptune let out a soft hum of pleasure. "I wish I could, but I  
can't. While I'm there I'll ask her about us. Maybe we can live   
together at each other's castles every other year. " She turned her   
ocean blue eyes toward her partner. "I will miss you."  
  
The other senshi took her hand and kissed it. "I love you and I'll  
be here when you get back."  
  
"I'm still angry." Neptune clarified for her lover as hands slid   
over her body and lips nibbled at her ear lobe.  
  
Uranus scooped her up and carried her back to bed, "Let's see what  
we can do about that."  
  
---------------------------Three Days Later on the Moon ---------------  
  
It was late afternoon. Queen Serenity was having tea with   
Sailor Neptune. The older woman was remembering the time when the   
young outer senshi had fostered with her.  
  
"You two were such a handful; into everything. Don't think I've   
forgotten the sling shot incident."   
  
Neptune took another sip and then she smiled at the queen over  
the edge of the cup. This woman had been like a mother to Uranus and   
herself. "Well, Uranus has always wanted to be like the wind."  
  
"I don't think she wagered that her little flight would end in   
the fish pond."  
  
Neptune smiled ruefully "No, she didn't," then she giggled,   
"but I did."  
  
"Neptune!"  
  
"It was deep. I checked."  
  
" So you were the one swimming in my pond! I always suspected,   
but I was never sure."  
  
Neptune blushed gracefully, but the queen was laughing. "I wish  
Serenity had been born when you two had the run of the castle. I think  
those girls she did grow up with are just a little too strait laced.   
She would have had such fun with you and Uranus. All of those tricks   
you played on Pluto, but she paid you two back in spades. It seems like  
only yesterday."  
  
"Yes, it does." Neptune remembered her times on the Moon. Her   
relationship with Uranus had slowly progressed from acquaintances, to   
close friends, and finally to lovers. The last had been near the end of  
their training. She remembered their last night together and smiled a   
slow smile.  
  
The queen noticed it. "You love her." She said quietly.  
  
"Yes, with all my heart. Your Majesty, I have something I need   
to discuss with you. It is of some importance to Uranus and myself. You  
see..."   
  
Just then a short little man in moon livery raced into the   
parlor. When he spoke it was in a high-pitched tone that held a certain  
nasal quality.  
  
"Your Majesty! We have just received word that Queen Beryl and   
her forces are gathering to attack the Silver Millennium within the   
next few hours."   
  
The queen rose from her chair. "What? Have all of the senshi   
assembled in my ready room in 25 minutes."  
  
"Your Majesty, what about Uranus and Pluto?"   
  
The queen paused. "No. We need Pluto where she is and as for   
Uranus...there isn't enough time. Come, Neptune."   
  
"Yes, your majesty. Wait...um...your Majesty, what about the   
Princess' ball? Should we tell the citizens that it's been canceled?"  
  
The queen paused. "No, we'll let them have this last night."   
She said as she swept out of the room.  
  
-----------------------The Queen's Chambers: Dusk----------------------  
  
"Your Majesty, we've caught a traitor!" Queen Serenity turned   
to see a very flustered Prince Endymion in the custody of her guards.   
They were half-dragging him down the tiny hallway.   
  
"Caught him under the Princess' balcony, we did." They glared   
at the Prince and one of them poked at him with his sword.  
  
"Your Majesty, I would never betray you or your daughter. I am   
not a traitor."  
  
The queen put her a slender hand on her forehead and gave a   
beleaguered sigh. "Gentlemen." She began addressing the guards. "It   
seems to me that we have much more important things to worry about at  
this moment. Prince Endymion is my daughter's ... good friend and that  
they are very close. I don't think there is any harm letting him go   
free. "  
  
"Yes, your Majesty." They let go of the Prince, none too   
gently. Looking all the while like children deprived of a favorite   
toy.  
  
"I'm not a traitor." Prince Endymion felt obliged to say again.  
He was brushing off his cape.  
  
The queen smiled at him indulgently. "I know you're not a   
traitor." She winked at Neptune, who giggled behind her hand.  
  
The young Prince took the opportunity to kneel at the queen's   
feet.   
  
Serenity's eyes widened as she regarded the young man who might  
have been her son-in-law.  
  
"Your Majesty, I would be honored if you would accept my offer  
to stay here and fight for you and the Princess."  
  
"I accept. I am afraid we shall require your assistance."  
  
"You have it, your Majesty. Until the last breath leaves my   
body, I will protect the Princess."  
  
"I hope it will not come to that."  
  
"Your Majesty, where is Serenity? I would like to see   
her - with your permission, of course."  
  
The queen smiled at him; "She is probably already at the ball,   
Endymion. She has been looking forward to this one for quite some   
time."  
  
The young prince rose and turned walked back down the hall and   
past the guards. They glowered at him.  
  
"Endymion!" The queen's musical voice rang out.  
He stopped and turned toward her.   
  
"It's a masquerade."  
  
The young man gifted her with his beautiful smile. He really   
was quite handsome. Performing the sleight of hand that had fascinated  
so many of the young ladies on earth, he producing a white mask from   
thin air. He held it up for inspection.   
  
The queen laughed in spite of her self, nodded her approval   
and waved him out of her quarters.Then she turned to Neptune.  
  
" I would have liked to see the Princess in her new dress. I   
had planned to be with her tonight, but the kingdom is in such peril."  
  
"I would hardly call it peril, your Majesty. We will defeat   
these invaders," said Mars coming up into the room.  
  
"We will protect the Moon and the Princess," chimed in Sailor   
Jupiter. She smacked a gloved fist onto her palm. Her green eyes   
sparked with determination.  
  
Neptune smiled warmly at the girl. She reminded Neptune of a   
much younger Uranus.  
  
Mercury arrived, followed by Venus.   
  
Venus inclined her head in respect to Neptune who returned the   
favor.  
  
"Your Majesty, I just left the Princess. She is in the royal   
rooms above the ballroom. The palace grounds are secure. We have extra  
guards posted at every entrance."   
  
"What? She hasn't made her appearance yet? This ball is in her  
honor."  
  
"No, your Majesty. She was hoping that you might be able to   
join her, but I explained that under the circumstances that it was   
impossible."  
  
The queen nodded. "I was just telling Neptune how I regretted  
not being able to see her tonight." Her voice was again wistful.   
  
Neptune knew how much the queen loved her daughter and decided  
to gift her with what she so deeply desired.  
  
Neptune reached into her dimensional pocket and pulled out the  
Deep Aqua Mirror.   
  
"Here, your Majesty. The Princess is about to descend into the   
ballroom."  
  
The senshi gathered around the queen and gazed into the depths of the   
mirror. There was the Princess, just coming down the staircase. Then   
she hesitated. A man appeared with dark hair and a black tuxedo.  
  
"It's Prince Endymion!" cried Venus, reverting from the   
reserved persona she often used as the leader of the senshi.   
  
They watched the little tableau unfolding on the staircase.   
The Prince took Princess Serenity's hand. The girls smiled at each   
other. It was wonderfully romantic, but then they heard him say:  
  
"Your mother knows that I'm not a traitor."  
  
The queen let out a very unladylike groan and Neptune bit her   
lip to keep from laughing. The other girls were confused.  
  
"I think that's enough, Neptune. Let's give them their   
privacy."  
  
Neptune returned the mirror to its usual place, but not before   
sneaking a peek at a lovely young woman seated at a piano. 'She's   
composing something. I can't wait to hear it.' She touched the   
reflected form of her lover and then turned back to the task at hand.  
  
--------------------------The Moon Late Evening------------------------  
  
She stood at her post. The usual sounds of night came to her   
ears. Someone coughed; there was a scuff of a shoe along the garden   
pathway. Nothing out of the ordinary, yet Neptune had an uneasy feeling   
in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right. Suddenly Neptune   
noticed that there were no stars. It was ridiculous because a few   
minutes before the sky had been spangled with them.  
  
"We're under attack! We're under att-aahh." It seemed like slow  
motion as a yellow orb shot from the blackened sky and exploded in   
front of the palace, throwing the young messenger several feet in the   
air. The middle of the great black thing seemed to open and from its   
depths poured forth soldiers with empty eyes and blank expressions  
  
Neptune was already in motion, racing forward to meet their   
attackers. She noticed that the four in front looked familiar.   
'Endymion's court.'Surely they wouldn't betray their Prince, but in   
her heart she knew it was true. Worse, they were leading this   
assault on the moon. She noticed a glowing patch of red in the sky.  
'A mouth!' It wasn't a ship. It was another being, a creature of   
pure evil energy. Did Beryl have such power?   
  
The less experienced soldiers threw their attacks at the main   
entity, but Neptune knew that that would be fruitless. She leapt across  
the field in pursuit of Endymion's generals. If she could get to them   
maybe they would lead her to Beryl herself. Before she could even make  
it halfway, ten of the evil soldiers appeared in her path. Their eyes  
gleamed soullessly at her from beneath hooded lids. She lifted her   
hands.   
  
"Deep Submerge!" The wall of aqua light tore relentlessly   
through the midst of the Beryl's minions. She had not only taken care  
of the ones before her, she had also cleared half the field.  
Where were the others? Surely they had not fallen so soon. Neptune   
heard Endymion shouting and sprinted toward the sound. Endymion was   
standing on the balcony trying to shield Princess Serenity. Neptune   
finally saw Beryl. The hideous creature was taunting the young lovers.  
She raced toward the couple to protect them. She saw a flash of   
yellow as the blackness above attacked. The bolt homed in on her small  
form with all the precision of a heat-seeking missile. Neptune could   
do nothing - except succumb.  
  
She was hit with a massive burst of energy. It was like being  
immersed in liquid fire. Current tore through internal organs, crushing  
vessels and shattering bone. She tried to scream, but no sound came   
out. When it passed she found herself lying on the ground. Blood   
streamed from her nose and she couldn't swallow. She tried to listen   
for the sounds of battle, but she could hear nothing but the fierce   
howling of the wind. It was screaming across the battlefield.   
'The wind...' Neptune's battered mind reached out and touched the   
other soul so dear to her own and her lips formed her last word as she  
slipped gracefully fromconsciousness and then mercifully from   
life..."Uranus."  
  
Millions of miles away, in a lonely castle, a tall blonde   
princess let out a blood-curdling scream of pain and fell to the   
ground.  
  
---------------------------Late evening the same day----------------------  
  
From the safety of the time gate, Pluto gazed at the ruins  
that had once been the beautiful Moon kingdom. Tears flowed unchecked  
down her cheeks. She had known what was to happen, but powerless to   
stop it. The silver crystal would not gain its full power until the   
moon and earth could overcome their differences and unite. At least she  
had the comfort that she would see them all again some day. Serenity   
had sealed all of the senshi and sent their souls to the future to be   
reborn together on earth. Pluto lowered her head. Suddenly she was   
slammed against the wall by an enraged and grief stricken Uranus.   
  
"You Bitch! Damn you, you knew! You knew and you let them die!  
You let HER Die! You traitor!" She wrapped her fingers around her  
best friend's neck and began to squeeze.   
  
Pluto knocked her back with a well-aimed punch to the solar   
plexus.  
  
"I had to. For the good of everyone, I had to think of the   
future." The senshi of time gasped out.   
  
Uranus lay on the ground trying to regain her breath.  
"I knew you'd have some excuse. Maybe that helps you sleep at night,   
but what it comes down to is that you don't give a damn about anything,  
but your precious time continuum. " She accused bitterly.  
  
Pluto's lips tightened, but she said nothing.  
  
Something inside Uranus snapped and the fight went out of her.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me? At least we could have died together."  
  
"There had to be one left. I have to stay here. Saturn will awaken to  
destroy herself and what's left of the Silver Millennium and that   
leaves you to protect the rest of the solar system."  
  
Uranus sat on the ground, her shoulders shaking with the effort   
to suppress sobs. "Neptune.." she whispered brokenly. She looked up at  
Pluto; "I just want to die."  
  
"Uranus." Pluto said in a commanding tone. "It is your duty to  
the queen."Uranus lifted her tear-streaked face and regarded her   
friend.  
  
"The Queen?"  
  
The time gate shifted its view from the ruins themselves to a   
tiny spot where gray satin fluttered in the wind. There lay the queen   
looking every bit as regal and beautiful in death as she had in life.  
She might have been merely sleeping, except for the fact that her neck  
was lying at an odd angle that it could never have achieved in life.  
  
Uranus had risen to a kneeling position. Both senshi gazed at   
their beloved rulers' broken form and then they both solemnly bowed   
their heads in respect. When Pluto opened her eyes Uranus was on her   
feet. Her face was cold and there was no longer any trace of her inner  
pain mirrored in it. Her beautiful green eyes were set with   
determination. A chill passed through Pluto. Before her stood a   
warrior to be reckoned with.   
  
"How long do I have?"  
  
"Not long. The Saturn will awaken very soon."  
  
"I'll be in touch."  
  
"Uranus...she and the others...before she died the queen sealed  
them away. They will be reborn on earth in the 20th century. Her life   
is not over."  
  
The other senshi turned and regarded her with an inscrutable   
expression on her face, then spun on her heel and walked away.  
  
--------------------------1 hour later on the moon -------------------  
  
Uranus gently lifted the queen's body into her arms. She had   
never thought that this would be her sad duty. She placed the woman   
into a grave she had fashioned. She then closed the hole with a   
powered-down version of world shaking. She placed a golden crescent  
over the spot and then rose to pay her last respects. Uranus froze as   
she sensed that she was no longer alone. She turned to see a short   
dark haired woman bearing a long curved blade in her hands. 'Saturn.'   
The two senshi stood in companionable silence, until Saturn spoke:  
  
"Sailor Uranus, it is my duty to destroy this place. You must  
leave now or you will die with it."  
  
Sailor Uranus sighed and then took one last look at the lonely   
grave before turning to leave. As she left the pull of the Moon's   
atmosphere she heard an explosion behind her - the last vestiges of the  
world she had known were being obliterated by and with the soldier of   
destruction. Pain tore at her heart. She would never live like this   
again. She would be distant to all. No one would ever make her feel   
this kind of pain again.  
  
In the years following the destruction of the Moon, many  
predators thought that they could move in and take over the tiny rural  
solar system. They were sadly mistaken. They were met by a powerful   
blonde warrior, who attacked with awesome power. Her sword glinted in   
the light of the other planets as she swooped down on them with no   
mercy. Those that were fortunate enough to survive remembered the   
golden hair and glowing sword; they left convinced that they had seen   
the face of the most powerful sailor senshi. The episodes just added   
to the growing legend of Sailor Galaxia.  
  
Uranus longer cared about anything. She only lived for the heat of   
battle. She watched the two interlopers she was fighting at the moment.  
They were too well coordinated, moving together fluidly. This was more   
than friends; they were lovers. Uranus tramped down a sharp feeling of   
pain. She lifted her hand as she called out,   
"World Shaking!"  
  
Her aim was true and the female screamed and died. The male   
was thrown backwards against a cliff. His legs shattered under the   
impact. She walked to where he lay, regarding him in a manner similar  
to the way one would regard a troublesome insect and then turned to   
leave.   
  
He twisted in agony on the ground, pain making his breaths   
shallow. He looked at the back of the retreating soldier and gasped   
out his plea. "Mercy.. please."  
  
Uranus heard the cry and understood. It echoed the one in her   
soul. Her eyes were oddly unfocused as she unsheathed her Space Sword.  
Turning she quickly moved back to where the male lay. She obliged him   
they way she would have wanted and plunged the blade deep into his   
chest. His eyes opened wide in shock as his heart was shredded and   
then his soul departed. She left the bodies there, oblivious to the   
fact that he had been asking to live.  
  
Pluto watched this and other events with worry. She was  
concerned about her friend. Before, Uranus had fought with   
determination but never ruthlessness. Sometimes she had played with  
her enemies like a cat with a mouse and if they had retreated she   
had let them go. That had been the old Uranus, who had flourished   
under the gentling hand of her partner and lover Neptune. The new   
Uranus had nothing to live for, but the thrill of the hunt.   
  
-----------------------------500 years later---------------------------  
  
Uranus fell against the hot stone. She was exhausted and sore.   
These guys were tough. She'd been tracking them for five days and they   
showed no signs of slowing. Two days ago she'd taken the scout they had  
left behind, before he'd alerted the others. Uranus crept over the   
dusty rocks of her home planet. She knew this place, every crevice.   
She could stalk her prey remaining relatively in the shadows. The band   
had selected a cave in which to rest. Uranus watched as the four sat   
together in a circle. They were concentrating on preparing their meal   
and not on their surroundings. Very foolish.  
  
She threw her attack and caught three of the creatures. She   
thought she might not have hit one of them, but he lay unmoving beside  
his friends. Now where had that other one gone? There was a small   
grouping of rocks. A perfect place to hide. She turned and began to   
move toward them.  
  
It was a tactical error. The last alien was behind her, not in  
the outcropping. She felt the enormous pressure in her back and chest   
as the attack connected. She was tossed high in the air and hit the   
ground with bone cracking force. She groped for her space sword. Death   
was coming for her, but she was going to take him with her. Pushing   
herself to her feet, Uranus braced her legs and stood at the ready.   
The other creature charged her. Suddenly it jerked back, its mouth   
open and tiny black eyes widened in shock. Uranus twisted the blade   
and blood poured from the wound in his abdomen. She jerked the sword   
free from where the creature had impaled itself. She knelt next to the  
body leaning heavily on a nearby rock. She never heard a sound, only   
felt blinding pain as something hard slammed into her head. The force   
of it dented her tiara.  
  
It was the one she had thought she might have missed. He had   
played dead to wait for a better chance to attack. As she lay on the  
ground pain pounding through her head, the creature raised the club   
for another strike. To Uranus the world was spinning and then   
everything went pink. Pink?  
  
"Dead Scream!" Pluto's voice echoed throughout the canyon.   
  
The alien was knocked far from Uranus and then it vanished   
screaming in a blaze of light.  
  
Pluto waited for Uranus to rise. When her friend failed to   
move, she slid down the incline and raced across the hard ground   
toward the fallen senshi.  
  
"Uranus!"  
  
"P-Pluto?" came the soft whisper.  
  
"Uranus, can you stand?."  
  
"No. I think...I think I'm - I'm dying. Pluto, d-don't leave   
me alone." The senshi of the heavens held onto Pluto's hand with   
desperate strength.  
  
"I won't." The normally reserved senshi stroked her only   
remaining best friend's hair from her eyes and in the time they had   
left spoke to her tenderly of their time on the Moon.  
  
"...And then you and Neptune put chalk water on my tray   
instead of milk..."  
  
Uranus smiled softly at the memory. "Neptune." She whispered,   
her eyes drifting shut.  
  
"It's finally complete, Uranus. You've done well. When I see   
her again I'll tell her that you loved... love her."  
  
The breath left Sailor Uranus' body and her heartbeat stilled.  
Pluto cradled the body of her last friend close, giving it one last   
hug. Tears fell from her garnet eyes. She was truly alone now. Is this  
the pain Uranus had felt? She set the body down and reached for her   
time key. When she turned back around, Uranus' body was glowing with a  
powerful energy. As she watched it was encased in an orb of light that  
lifted up into the night sky.  
  
"Don't worry Pluto," a familiar voice whispered in the   
darkness, "you will see her again and don't worry about your promise  
to her. She will tell Neptune herself."  
  
"Queen Serenity?"  
  
There was no answer, but Sailor Pluto's heart felt lighter and   
she smiled up at the heavens. Her long green hair fanned out behind her  
in the constant Uranian wind. They would all be together again soon.   
Very soon.  
  
  
Author's notes: I attempted to merge the manga and anime plot lines as   
well as I could. I apologize to all of the purists, there are still   
some things that don't quite work out. Here I was attempting to   
explain why in the anime you can see Neptune go up in a bubble, but   
not Uranus. I chose Sayonara as the title for this fic because  
I was inspired by this exerpt from Anne Morrow Lindbergh's book,  
North To The Orient:  
  
"For Sayonara, literally translated, Since it must be so," of all  
the good-bys I have heard is the most beautiful. Unlike the   
Auf Wiedersehens and Au revoirs, it does not try to cheat itself by   
any bravado "Till we meet again," and sedative to postpone the pain   
of separation. It does not evade the issue like the sturdy blinking   
Farewell. Ferewell is a father's good-by. It is-"Go out in the world  
and do well, my son." It is encouragement and admonition. It is hope   
and faith. But it passes over the significance of teh moment; of   
parting it says nothing. It hides its emotion. It says too little.   
While Good-by ("God be with you") and Adios say too much. They try   
to bridge the distance, almost deny it. Good-by is a prayer, a ringing   
cry. "You must not go-I cannot bear to have you go! But you shall not   
go alone, unwatched. God will be with you. God's hand will be over   
you" and even - underneath, hidden, but it is there, incorrigible--"I  
will be with you, I will watch over you - always." It is a mother's   
good-by. But Sayonara says neither too much nor too little. It is a   
simple acceptance of fact. All understanding of life lies in its   
limits. All emotion, smoldering, is banked up behind it. But it says  
nothing. It is really the unspoken good-by, the pressure of a hand,   
"Sayonara"  
  
I thought this applies well to Neptune and Uranus, especially the   
last line (If you've seen Stars, you know what I'm talking about).  
I hope you enjoyed the fic. Let me know how you liked it!  
Dedications:  
  
To Wendy: I love you! you are the best editor and a dear friend.  
Stacey: I'm thrilled that you enjoy my work, Aishiteru. I love  
my big sister!   
Tricia: Too short, can't read! My little Hotaru. Domo   
arigatou for skimming my fics;-)  
Amy: Thank you for your support. I love my little sister!  
BeautifulNeptune: Domo arigatou for encouraging me about my   
writing when I got depressed during spring break. I hope all   
your dreams come true.  
Aaron: Thank you for supporting me and helping me find people   
to help me with the manga plotline.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
